


The Avengers and Supernatural

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Series: SuperVengers Verse 1 [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Crossover, Dean was a SHIELD agent, F/M, Good Loki, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leader Dean, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is Mind Controlled, Loki was Tortured, Loki's Mind Control, M/M, OOC Dean, Sam is a SHIELD agent, Smart Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of Into The Past. Sam Winchester still works at SHIELD with his boyfriend, Gabriel, and his friends, Kevin Tran and Charlie Bradbury. His brother, Dean, and his boyfriend, Castiel, are mainly focused on hunting nowadays, after the Apocalypse and Leviathan problems happened. One day, when working on the Tesseract, a crazy Norse god came through a portal. Now, Dean has to go save his brother's ass while working with the dysfunctional group that are calling themselves the Avengers. Can life get any weirder? Wait, don't answer that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Portal

**Author's Note:**

> So, we finally get to the Avengers movie. As a reminder, Sam is 26, Dean is 28, it has been 4 years since the last story (yes, I changed it), the Apocalypse has already happened, as has the Leviathan fiasco, and both Dean and Cas are already back from Purgatory with Benny. Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Ash, Kevin, and Charlie are all still alive, Abbadon has arisen but is not yet a humongous problem, Lucifer will somehow get out of the Cage again, and this story will be slash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the beginning. Sam's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story edited on June 12th, 2017

Sam Winchester rather liked his job. Yes, it was crazy and dealt with a lot of alien or supernatural situations, but it was still fun. After all, he had his boyfriend, the archangel Gabriel, and his two friends, Kevin Tran and Charlie Bradbury, who the brothers Winchester met during the Leviathan disaster last year, working with him. So, yeah, Sam liked his job.

Sam's older brother, Dean, was hunting with his boyfriend, Castiel, having semi-retired from SHIELD after the Apocalypse. Both of them were now only called in on a case by case basis, having a consultation contract similar to Tony Stark's.

Currently, he and a few colleagues, Erik Selvig and others, were studying the Tesseract, a piece of alien technology, and trying to harness it. The piece of technology may even use some type of supernatural energy, which is why Sam was in on this particular project. Sam found it particularly fascinating, that aliens could find a way to seamlessly blend magic and technology to create an unlimited energy source.

Rather oddly, the energy levels in the Tesseract began to fluctuate, seeming to get gradually higher. Sam ran over to Selvig to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" he asked quietly but urgently.

"I don't know," replied Selvig, "It just started randomly fluctuating."

"Could something in here be affecting it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing that I can think of," Selvig replied quickly, thinking, "Everyone went through the security checks, so there shouldn't be anything new or foreign."

"Selvig," said Sam slowly as a new thought occurred to him, "You said that the Cube could create portals through space, right?"

Selvig nodded quickly, seeming to catch on to what Sam was thinking.

"Could someone or something be trying to open a portal using the Cube from another place?" Selvig finished, "The readings are relatively consistent with my calculations for the energy output of a portal."

"SHUT EVERYTHING DOWN!!!" Sam yelled. Everyone dropped what they were doing and started the emergency shutdown process, hoping to stop or at least delay whatever was coming.

Selvig quickly called the Director when all attempts to stop it or turn it off failed. Meanwhile, Sam started the evacuation process, getting Charlie, Kevin, and as many others out as possible.

"What is going on here?" the Director bellowed as he entered the room.

"Sir, the energy levels of the Tesseract started to fluctuate. Whenever we attempted to stop it, it turned the power back on. The readings are consistent with my calculations for the necessary energy output for a portal to the other end of the galaxy, at least," Selvig explained. The Director looked in askance at Sam.

"Thus far, we can determine that whatever caused the Tesseract to act up in the first place is most likely supernatural in nature, maybe even magical. We don't think it was technological, but, to be fair, we don't know what kind of tech these others coming through the portal might have. We have been unable to stop it, but it is currently still feeding the Tesseract, molding the energy to create what we suspect may be a portal to let something in. The portal will be unstable, however, and will probably only let, at most, 10 humanoid beings through and will only last less than 10 minutes," Sam expanded.

Suddenly, the Tesseract let out a beam of energy that formed, predictably, a portal. Out stepped a pale, black-haired, blue-eyed man in weird armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are always gold!


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes the Tesseract, and Sam with it. Director Fury begins to call everyone in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last cliffie. I just wanted ya'll to have a quick update.

We all know how this goes. Loki kills a few people, and mind-controls a few more. Unfortunately, Loki also got Sam. Sam Winchester, Agent Clint Barton, and Erik Selvig were now being mind-controlled by the scepter. The base implodes. Loki gets away with his mind-controlled soldiers. Director Fury and Agents Coulson and Hill also manage to get away relatively safely.

Director Fury decided to call in the most risky plans he had. He was going to activate two plans at once: the Avengers Initiative and the Supernatural List. The Supernatural List was a list of all of the known hunters in the U.S.A., starting with the most dangerous: Dean Winchester. Dean would be able to get into contact with the others on the List easily, and SHIELD could call Dean.

Agent Coulson was given the job of bringing in Dean Winchester and Tony Stark. Natasha Romanoff went to retrieve the Hulk, Dr. Bruce Banner. Director Fury went to get the Captain.

"Yeah," Dean answered the phone, as direct as ever.

"Dean, it's Agent Coulson. We need you, Castiel, Gabriel, and anyone else you can get to the Helicarrier in now," Coulson went straight to the point.

"You're activating the Supernatural List? What happened? And I thought that we agreed that Sam would be the one to tell me when this was activated. What is going on, Coulson?" Dean asked, at first incredulous and then suspicious.

"Dean, your brother's been compromised," Coulson told him sadly. Agent Coulson had rather liked Sam, and Dean as well. He had been their handler for a while.

"I'll be there ASAP. Do you need the others there, or just in touch?" Dean was stunned, but got straight to business. His brother was in danger, after all.

"I would prefer that your best be here, but we will need some eyes on the ground," Coulson recognized what Dean was doing: throwing himself into his work to avoid thinking.

"I'll bring Castiel, Gabriel, and Bobby. Ellen, Jo, and Ash can stay on the ground and in contact. How soon do you need me there?"

"Two days from now, at the latest."

"Brief me when I get there. See you in two days, Coulson," with that, Dean hung up. Coulson sent the files to his phone anyway, knowing that Castiel would read it while Dean was driving.

Coulson sighed, and went to go tell the Director that the Supernatural List has been successfully activated. After that, he had a genius to deal with. Tony Stark is going to have a hard time believing that the Avenger Initiative has been activated, to make no mention of the reality-destroying information associated with the Supernatural List.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for a better title are welcome. Like Chuck, I'm not good with titles.
> 
> Suggestions for the story are also welcome. It is always fun to see how you guys think the story should go.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are golden inspiration!
> 
> Next up: Dean arrives, and so does the Captain.


	3. The Arrival of Buddies from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean arrives on the Helicarrier with Castiel, Gabriel, and Bobby, and immediately goes to check on Charlie, Dorothy, and Kevin. In the meantime, Steve Rogers arrives on the Helicarrier and is briefed on his teammates. Upon seeing Dean's face, he begins to realize why his hunter buddy wasn't mentioned in the newsreels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto the real plot with an awkward reunion! This will be fun. *cue maniacal laugh with evil hand-rubbing*

Dean was worried. It was rather obvious, if you looked at him. He couldn't seem to sit still, and would probably be pacing if he could. Castiel and Gabriel stayed quiet, having felt the same anxiousness before, but Bobby was beginning to get irritated.

"Relax, boy, your brother's a fighter. He can fight whatever mojo they have on him nice and quick. He held down Lucifer once, remember. If Sam can do that, he can break whatever mojo they have him under," Bobby tried comforting. It sort of worked, as some of the nervous tics disappeared.

They finally arrived at the jet that would take them to the Helicarrier. The angels could have flown them there, but Dean knew that Fury did not like that. He would have done it anyway, but Bobby doesn't like it, either, and Dean respects Bobby more than he respects Fury. It took an hour long flight, but they finally arrived. Dean made a beeline for Charlie, Kevin, and Dorothy, Charlie's girlfriend from Oz.

"You guys okay?" he asked, worried.

"We're fine. A little shocked, and a bit scared, but physically unharmed," Kevin replied.

"Good, good. Time to get to work, then. This Loki character, what do we know?" Dean turned and asked Coulson behind him.

"He's Asgardian, as in Thor, Odin, and other Norse gods. He wants the Tesseract and he wants world domination," Coulson replied.

"This will be easy, then. All the other guys I've faced have wanted world destruction. If Loki wants world domination, then he'll leave some intact. Unfortunately, it will be a bit harder to track him. Does the Tesseract leave a trace that you can track?" Dean was thinking out loud at this point.

"It does. We have a specialist coming in already," Coulson supplied.

"Alrighty, then," turning, he continued, "Gabriel, what do you know about this Loki. I thought you were Loki?"

"I am, mostly. However, I took the form of the Loki that humans believed in. This is the Loki that started the myth. The Asgardians, as we call them, cannot be killed by a stake to the heart, like most pagans, but if it comes to it, angel blades should work," Gabriel supplied, surprisingly calm and serious.

"Ok, good back-up plan, but, if I know the Director, he'll want capture, not kill," Dean mused. Suddenly, the door behind him opened, and in walked Steve Rogers.

"Hey, Captain, wanna help?" Dean greeted with a grin, all of them enjoying the flabbergasted expression on Steve's face.

"How-? What-?" Steve was astounded.

"I have a time-travelling angel for a boyfriend, and my job was to make sure you didn't die by some supernatural creature. As for why I'm here, well, I'm number 1 on the Supernatural List, and they called in that List as well as the Initiative to help with Loki," Dean explained.

Steve walked over and handed ten dollars to the Director.

"Well? Come help, my brother was one of the ones that Loki took," Dean practically pulled Steve over to the table where they were working.

"So, Kevin, Charlie, Dorothy, Castiel, Gabriel, and Bobby, this is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. Kevin, Charlie, and Dorothy were working on the Tesseract project with my brother, Sam. Bobby is the best hunter there ever was, and more like my father than my father ever was. Castiel and Gabriel are both angels, Gabriel, of course, being one of the Archangels. We have other hunter friends on the ground, keeping an eye out," Dean introduced them all.

"Oh," Steve was speechless in the face of Dean's leadership ability, even if he himself did not seem to see it.

"Okie dokie, back to planning. Loki wants to take over the world, not destroy it, so he'll start at a landmark city or at a government. Assuming he attacks the U.S.A. first, that means New York, Washington, D.C., Boston, San Francisco, Los Angeles, maybe Seattle, Chicago, and Hollywood," Dean listed.

"He'll probably hit at New York or D.C. first. Those are two of the most well-known cities in the U.S.A., and two of the most important," Kevin put in.

"We'll mark those as high-priority, then, and the others, at risk. Now, around the world," Dean continued on. The planning went on.

Meanwhile, with Sam, things weren't going so great. Sam was fighting the mind-control, and it wasn't exactly that hard, but it was still difficult. However, Sam noticed that the hold on Selvig was as loose as it was on himself. So, they planned a safeguard. The only way to disable the portal-maker that isn't meant to be disabled will be using Loki's scepter. Sam doesn't want to make it more complicated with any of his crazy and risk it not being closed. Luckily, though, once the scepter interrupts the energy flow between the Tesseract and the portal, the energy transfer will stop, and the portal will close.

Little did they know, Loki knew exactly what they were doing. However, being in the same situation himself, he let them, and even encouraged their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awkward part of the reunion will come in later, after Dean is less focused on trying to get his brother back.
> 
> Next up, Banner and Stuttgart, and maybe Thor and Tony.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are golden! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Have a cookie, because I have some: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	4. Something is Wrong With Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows up in Stuttgart, Germany, to retrieve the iridium. The angels have him bound before he does any damage at all. Dean gets his brother back, Natasha gets her Hawk back, but Selvig got away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Sorry for not working on this more, but I'm reading more than I write and have a lot of plot bunnies running around in my head. I had to get at least one out.
> 
> Thank you to MaddyR for her delicious brownies!

Loki showed up in Stuttgart, Germany, of all places.

Everyone had been expecting him in a big city, like New York or something, not Stuttgart. However, the angels had Loki tied up and ready for transport before SHIELD even got in the air. They had managed to recover Sam Winchester and Clint Barton as well as Loki, but no one had broken the mind control yet. Selvig, however, had escaped with whatever it was that Loki wanted.

Thor had agreed to come quietly to keep an eye on his brother after feeling the power in the two angels.

Back at the base, Dean was ranting about crazy, unpredictable villains, and how they never attack where you suspect they will, and can't they just be nice and accommodate the predictions of the heroes? Looking around, he saw some people nodding and others looking at him in amusement.

Just as he finished, Fury walked in and turned on the viewing screens at the table, then walked out to begin Loki's interrogation. A few quips were thrown around, but no real information was gained.

"Let me try," Dean suddenly stood up.

"No physical injury, understand?" Fury made sure that Dean understood that. Dean waved him off.

Down with Loki, our god of lies and chaos was confused. He had not expected his next visitor to be Dean Winchester, of all people. This was the human that even the Asgardians had heard of. He was the one who helped stop Ragnarok, or the Apocalypse. He was the one who calmed down that out-of-control angel claiming to be God. He was the one who helped kill the head Leviathan, and spent a year in Purgatory for it. Loki was secretly honored, not that he would tell anyone.

Dean, for his part, didn't say anything yet, just watched. He noticed Loki's blue eyes, bloodshot, like he hadn't slept in a while. He noticed the way the god stood and moved, indicating hidden pain. He saw the fake grin on the god's face, the hidden pain and desperation in his slightly glazed eyes. Thinking back, it was the same glazed blue that was in Sam and Clint's eyes. Dean turned around and walked back up to the bridge without saying anything.

Back up at the bridge, the Avengers were confused, while the Supernaturalists knew exactly what just happened.

"What just happened?" Tony Stark asked the question that most of them were thinking.

"Dean was getting the measure of his opponent. He was observing Loki to see what he could glean about his strengths and weaknesses," Kevin explained, as Bobby didn't have the patience to.

Dean walked back onto the bridge, face contemplative. Turning, he asked Thor, "What color eyes does your brother have?"

A little surprised at the odd question, Thor replied, "A bright green."

Dean nodded, as if he expected this. Suddenly, he dropped a bombshell on the others, "Loki is also being mind-controlled."

"What?!?"

"I think Loki was captured, held prisoner for a while, tortured, too, and then mind-controlled. By who, I don't know yet," Dean told the room, "I recognized the way he held himself, the way he moved: looks casual, but he is actually really stiff and careful about how he moves, all signs of hiding pain. His eyes are the same blue color that Sam and Clint's are now. His smiles are false, they don't reach his eyes, and his eyes are literally begging for help."

Thor was shocked and a little ashamed that he hadn't seen it earlier. This was his brother, for goodness sake, and this random stranger waltzed and noticed that there was something wrong with him.

"Aren't you glad we sent the angels to capture him painlessly?" Dean muttered, just loud enough for Thor to hear.

"Any progress on breaking the mind-control yet?" Natasha asked. Fury shook his head no.

"If nothing else works, we'll just hit them hard on the head," Dean said with a little grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Sam and Clint break the control. Tell me how they should break it. They can hit them really hard on the head, or they can find some other way. Vote for which you prefer!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are gold!


	5. Breaking the Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Clint are still being mind-controlled by the scepter. Who will break it and who will get bonked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, only one person voted, so I'm using that person's idea! Thank you to Sianna for your vote!
> 
> I forgot to say before, this story, and all my others so far, do not have a beta. I don't know how to get a beta. Please tell me if you see any spelling, grammar, etc, mistakes.

Being under the control of something else was not a novel experience for Sam Winchester. He had been possessed by quite a few beings before, demons and angels alike, and he did not like it. Compared to Lucifer, this mind control was weak, and easily thrown off. He didn't throw it off yet, but decided to go undercover and snoop a bit. He heard something about New York, he helped Selvig build in a safety, and he memorized the schematics for the portal-maker should they need it later.

Then, Gabriel came and got him. That, and the fact that Castiel grabbed Barton, told Sam that they must have called in Dean, and that Dean was probably worried sick. 

Alone in the cells, Sam took the time to concentrate, sort of meditate, and completely throw off the mind-control. He hadn't totally thrown it off yet, just sort of pushed it into the back of his mind, caged the impulses. Now, he worked on eradicating it from his brain completely. It was a bit weird. Sam envisioned it like a little blue weed or parasite, and he now had to pull it up by the roots. That is what he did. He then used some of his more positive emotions to burn it, not his negative emotions because that would only feed the parasite.

The door to his cell opened and his brother walked in. Sam opened his eyes and allowed Dean to inspect them.

"Sammy!" Dean sighed in relief, "Thank God you broke it. I didn't want Romanoff to have to hit you on the head. That's how we cured Clint."

"Dude, I had Lucifer in my brain for almost a week, not to mention all those other times I've gotten possessed and still broke it. Some barely-there mind control isn't going to stop me," Sam laughed.

"Good point. Hey, c'mon, I want to introduce you to the Captain and Tony. Thor's here, too, but not the kind that eats people," Dean pulled Sam out of the cell.

Up on the bridge, the Avengers were a bit confused while the List understood everything.

"Wait, he just broke it?" Steve asked, then something else Sam said caught up with him, "What did he mean by he had Lucifer in his brain for almost a week?"

"Ah, this Sam must have a strong mind to have hosted an Archangel and resisted," Thor said.

Bobby decided to explain for the idjits, "A bit ago, Lucifer got out of Hell, and we had to find a way to put him back. The only way that we found was to have Sam say yes, let Lucifer in, then hope Sam could overpower Lucifer and then jump back into the Cage, Lucifer's room in Hell. At first, it didn't work, and Lucifer was in control of Sam's body for almost a week before he managed to get back in control and then jump."

"Sam's been to Hell?" Steve was a little shocked at the idea that his best friend's brother went to Hell.

"Oh, yeah, Dean's been, too. They don't talk about it much," Bobby replied. Poor Steve was now even more shocked. By then, though, Dean and Sam had reached the bridge, and no more questions could be asked.

The Supernaturalists congratulated Sam on being back on his feet so quickly. Kevin and Charlie saw Sam and Dean as older brothers, so they especially were grinning like fools. Bobby was also glad to have Sam back, but he didn't show it as much, only reminding him to tell Ellen and Jo that he was okay.

"Alrighty, then, Sam, any idea where Loki was planning to stage the final play?" Dean asked.

"New York, on top of Stark Tower. He needed an energy source, like the new Arc Reactor, to kick-start the machine. Once it gets going, only Loki's scepter can stop the flow of energy. I helped build that safeguard. However, I do believe that Loki was not in control of his actions, nor was he the top boss," Sam informed them.

"We know. We have Loki here, I saw the torture wounds, the way he holds himself, and the glazed blue of his eyes," Dean told him.

They spent the next hour planning, until Loki's team attacked. After that, everyone except Thor, who got tossed out in Loki's glass cage, headed to New York to see that Selvig already had the machine set up and the portal open. The battle had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always seen Sam as a guy who knows his own mind and would know immediately if something was tampering with it. If I did a Harry Potter crossover, Sam would be a good Occlumens.
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Suggestions are always welcome. I honestly have no idea how I'm going to write the battle, so some advice there would be helpful. Or I could skip over it? Your choice.


	6. What has Loki been doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Loki been doing in all this madness? And how does he meet his new boyfriend, the Archangel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I was sort of neglecting Loki, his POV, and the Loki/Lucifer pairing, so here it is.  
> Thank you to Ferfer for voting on the previous chapter.  
> In case it's confusing, Italics is mental speak, generally between Loki and the mysterious voice.  
> I am making it so that the real Loki is stuck inside his own head, while his body and mouth act of their own accord. It would partially explain how different he was in the second Thor movie.

When Loki arrived on Earth for the first time after the fall and encounter with Thanos, it was a rather quiet affair. He landed in a cemetery somewhere in the middle of Kansas. It was quite peaceful. There was an air of peace, calm, and beauty around the place.

Oddly enough, he heard a voice while at the cemetery. At first, Loki thought he was going insane, but the voice persisted. It wasn't orders of Thanos, though. No, that voice Loki had gotten used to quickly. This voice was different. It railed against an entity known as Michael, and another known as God, against the injustice of being imprisoned over a small argument blown out of proportion. Loki found that he quite agreed with the voice. When he first asked it a question, however, it seemed that it had not known that Loki could hear it.

_"Father dammit all! It was one tiny argument! Did I really have to be locked down here for millenia just because I disagreed with Michael once?!?!"_

_"It does not seem fair,"_ Loki spoke to the strange voice for the first time. Immediately, he felt the voice get wary, as though it hadn't known that he was there.

_"Who are you? How can you hear me?"_

_"I am Loki Lafeyson, and I don't know how I can hear you. I just landed on Midgard a few days ago and heard your voice join my collection,"_ Loki replied with a bit of snark.

_"Your collection? What do you mean?"_

_"Well, there is a voice for my orders from Thanos, the Mad Titan, who currently has control of my body, there's you, of course, and a few made-up voices that come from being tortured. By the way, are you real, or not? I can't quite tell,"_ Loki explained.

_"I am real. My name is Lucifer. I am currently stuck in the Cage in Hell because of an argument blown out of proportion by one of my brothers."_

_"Oh, you're one of those angels. Fa- Odin told me about you guys. He told me you were stuck-up feather-dusters, but you seem alright, if a little angry,"_ Loki was a little angry at himself for almost calling Odin his father.

 _"Seems like we have a lot in common, you and I. We were both cast out because we are different, and the others fear what is different. We attempt to break the status quo, and for that, we are cast out and tortured. Am I close?"_ the newly named Lucifer theorized.

 _"Yes, quite. Is it possible for me to get you out of the Cage?"_ Loki asked. He rather liked Lucifer, he was an interesting conversationalist, and the two were similar in so many ways and different in so many others that Loki was curious. He also hoped that maybe, just maybe, Lucifer could stop the orders and other voices and the pain. 

 _"You want me out?"_ Lucifer seem a little shocked.

 _"Yes. You're rather nice, so far, we are similar, and maybe you could help me get rid of the voices,"_ Loki explained,  _"In addition to that, I am curious, and is that not reason enough?"_

 _"The only way you could get me out of the Cage at this point is to find me a vessel, or say yes yourself,"_ Lucifer told him.

 _"One moment, Lucifer, my body has just run into my brother. This is going to hurt, a lot,"_ Loki muttered.

About an hour later, Loki was still in pain, but he could hold short conversations with Lucifer, getting to know each other better in between bouts of unconsciousness and excruciating pain. They got to know each other quite well, and they told each other all about themselves. Loki even managed to talk Lucifer out of destroying humanity even as his body, moving with the will of Thanos, made to enslave them. Well, sort of. If Lucifer saw humans hurting another one, then he might step in and then, who knows? Lucifer just promised not to kill them all.

Later, after the battle in which Loki had gotten smashed repeatedly by the Hulk, a man came up to him, the same one who had when Loki had been in the glass prison, and asked, "You back?"

"Pardon?" Loki replied, confused.

"Did you break through Thanos' mind control yet, or do we need to get the Hulk back here to smash your head some more?" he elaborated.

"No, it's gone. How did you know?"

"Your eyes were a dead giveaway: light blue instead of the green I am told they are supposed to be, and glazed over. Your facial expressions didn't look quite right, too tight and almost absent. You were also in pain, but you hid it well, I'll give you that. I almost didn't see it," Dean explained, "You are a lot like another opponent I faced a while ago, hiding pain from torture, probably full of hate for someone that you take out on humanity, a smooth talker, yet rather vulnerable deep down."

"What opponent was this?" Loki inquired, curious. Lucifer was also listening in.

"Lucifer," Dean answered, surprising them both, "You are a lot like Lucifer. You both went with grand plans, too. Terrible idea. If you want to take over the world, go into politics, same if you want to destroy it. Instead, you bring an alien army through a portal, which is another way that I knew this wasn't your plan. You are Loki Silvertongue. With that nickname, I was expecting a politician, not a general."

Loki asked then, "What will happen to me now?"

"Well, Thor wants to take you back to Asgard for some kind of mind-healing, Fury kind of agrees, but also knows that the public will want a trial, so we're not sure what to do. You'll likely go back to Asgard, that's my bet, and Fury will find a way to leak it to the public that you had to or they'd kill your family, or something like that," Dean told him.

"Ok," Loki nodded, "Yes."

A bright light enveloped Loki as Lucifer entered, with Dean swearing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write cliffhangers well. Oh, well.


	7. Loki and Lucifer: Threat Buddies Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is now being possessed by Lucifer. What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. School kicked me in the butt, and I haven't had time to do much at all.

_A bright light enveloped Loki as Lucifer entered, with Dean swearing in the background._

The light died down, and, to Dean's surprise, Loki, no, Lucifer, was still there. He had expected the archangel to take off as soon as he could. The fact that Lucifer was still there put Dean on guard, and brought the Avengers and Supernaturalists down to back him up. Sam stayed above with Fury, as he still felt unready to face the being who had tortured him for 100 years in the Cage. 

"Why are you still here?" Kevin asks, curious, as he had never met Lucifer and did not fully understand the danger of engaging the Morningstar in a conversation. 

"What do you mean? Did it work? Did I manage to let Lucifer out? I wasn't planning on still being in control of my own body," Loki/Lucifer said. Dean didn't buy it, having seen Lucifer do the same thing when he possessed Sam, but Thor's face lit up with hope, which was immediately crushed with Dean's next words.

"Cut the act, Lucifer. I've seen it before, and I ain't buying it again," Dean"s voice was gruff and certain, leaving no room for doubt of what he was thinking. 

"What do you mean?" Loki/Lucifer cocked his head like a confused puppy. Thor's hope began to spark again. That was something his brother did, and he was the only one in Asgard to do it. 

"Loki said yes, so that is no longer Loki. It's Lucifer in Loki's meatsuit. There is no way for angels to share possession that I know of," Dean explained.

"Actually," piped Gabriel from the corner, "it is possible. The angel resides in the meatsuit, and can take full possession of the body, but can also stay hidden within the person. This is usually only used when an angel is severely injured, enough that they cannot fly to return to Heaven, and they need a temporary place to heal. It's usually not Archangels that do it, but I suppose Luci can't return to Heaven anytime soon."

"Don't call me that!" The voice from Loki's body was a bit different than his usual speaking voice, but it was clearly Lucifer now. Everyone immediately tensed up even more, if such a thing was even possible. As they watched, 'Loki's' eyes flashed gold, then returned to their normal green. Loki swayed and looked around as if confused. 

"What just happened? I felt Lucifer's outrage, then everything went blank," Loki cocked his head again at the curious sensation. 

"Can I speak to the Archangel Lucifer, please? I have questions to ask him about what this semi-possession entails for you, brother," Thor spoke, still hopeful, but with a bit of a compromise forming in his mind. Loki's eyes flashed gold and stayed a light gold color in the iris as Loki became Lucifer.

"You wished to speak with me, Thor Odinson," Lucifer stated it more as a fact than a question. 

"Yes. I wish to know whether or not you can heal my brother's mind, and if you would be adverse to journeying to Asgard with me. I had planned to take my brother home to explain what had occurred to our father, Odin, as well as to provide Loki with access to a Mind Healer should he wish one. If you can help heal his mind, he may not need such a Healer, and may have no need to return home. I only hope that you may be amicable to coming to Asgard with me, so that my mother can see that Loki is well, at the very least," Thor explained.

Lucifer thought for a moment, possibly assessing how damaged Loki's mind was, and replied, "I can heal some of it, but some of these wounds are so deeply embedded i fear they may never be healed. Still, I think it would be good for Loki to see Frigga, but not Odin. Odin is the one who drove your brother to fall off of the Bifrost in the first place, and Loki believes that Odin hates him. I believe I may also benefit from the Mind Healers, though I cannot hope for my mind to be healed."

During this whole interaction, the Supernaturalist had not relaxed an inch. They were still not convinced that this was a case of shared possession, and that Lucifer didn't want to destroy humanity. This time, it was Charlie who asked.

"What about your plans to destroy humanity?"

"Loki talked me out of it. He showed me that he had had the same experiences as myself, and that the anger left over from these experiences should not be taken out on innocent victims. I still want to kill Michael, and I doubt I will ever reconcile with my Father, but Loki showed me that humanity did not deserve my anger, and that I should save it for the ones who really deserved it," Lucifer explained, "I don't expect you to believe me, but I think I will be going to Asgard for a while, and I know there are many small, uninhabited moons I can destroy if my anger ever overwhelms me again."

"So, just like that, problem solved?" Dean still sounded very skeptical.

"Your problem, yes, my problems, Loki's problems, no," Lucifer replied almost patronizingly. Dean knew better than to rise to that bait now. 

"Alright," Dean said, still a bit suspicious but willing to believe it for now, "Who wants some pie?"

Groans and cheers sounded throughout the room at the familiar Dean Winchester catchphrase.

* * *

All ended pretty well. Loki and Lucifer went back to Asgard to and awkward reunion and a loooooooooooooooooooong recovery. Thor was with them every step of the way, and supportive in a way that almost none of the angels ever were. Gabriel visited Asgard on occasion, to see how his brother and brothers-in-law were doing. Gabriel got along splendidly with Loki and Lucifer, to the horror and pink hair of almost everyone in Asgard, but most of the time, gabriel stayed on Earth with Sam, Dean, Castiel, and the rest of their makeshift family. Dean and Castiel went back to hunting, still helping SHIELD when it was needed. Dean helped Steve get caught up to the modern era, and Dean got along surprisingly well with Tony. Probably because they both had daddy issues and love cars, is what Sam thinks. Sam continued to work for SHIELD, and even discovered HYDRA before Project Insight became a problem. He helped find the Winter Soldier, and helped him through the brainwashing with Clint, before returning him to Steve. Bucky eventually joined Dean and Castiel in hunting, though he still visited Steve in between cases. The Avengers became one big happy family, all living in Stark Tower, renamed Avengers Tower after the Battle of New York. Ultron never happened because Tony had an actual family that he trusted and loved to help him, and was even coerced by Bruce into seeing a therapist, who turned out to be Sam Wilson. As more and more powered or skilled people showed up, the Avengers kept getting bigger, but they always had the option for any powered person to join the Supernaturalists instead. It was a harder life, they explained, but they often did more on a day-to-day basis than the public Avengers ever could. When the situation called for it, the Supernaturalists and the Avengers helped each other, and much death and destruction was avoided that way. When it ended, it ended pretty well. Hunting is never a happy thing, and neither is being a superhero, but everything ended much better that it could have had the two groups never met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Ezekiel thing hasn't happened, so they don't know that split possession is a possibility.
> 
> This is the end of the story. Someone commented earlier today and it reminded me that this story was still unfinished and still existed. I've gotten into so many new fandoms since I started writing this that I forgot I was even writing stories.
> 
> Comment, Like, Subscribe, Bookmark, Kudos, whatever you want to do. If you give me some ideas, I may do stories within this universe focusing on the experiences of certain characters, but I do need suggestions. Thank you all for reading, and have a good day!


End file.
